Lost And Found
by the-bond-of-brothers
Summary: Daryl went out there looking for a little girl. The last thing he expected to find was a family. Sophia, Daryl and Carol frienship, no slash. Rated T for swearing.
1. Found

**A/N: I know it might not be the wisest decision to start another story while the other (Second Chances) is still in its early stages of development, but I got the idea to this and thought you guys might appreciate it.**

**English is not my first language, and lemme tell ya, Daryl's accent is a bitch to write, so please excuse any wrong abbreviations or slang terms or whatever. Feel free to use the comment section to correct my mistakes :)**

**Another thing, this will most likely not be a Daryl/Carol story. I rather like the friendship they've developed as of Season 3, and I will keep their connection on that level in this story. So, no slash, but you get Daryl and Carol bonding, if that counts for anything. **

**Alright guys, have fun reading.**

* * *

He'd gotten back out there to look for her. Of course he had. As soon as he was allowed out that bed after Andrea had nearly blown his brain out-and not in the good way either-he'd made plans to continue his search. He was dead-set on finding her, now more than ever, as even Carol was beginning to lose hope.

So that morning he'd packed a bag and had taken off, on foot this time. He'd stay away from horses for now, especially ones nicknamed Nervous Nelly.

Carol had thanked him in advance for his efforts and given him something to eat, which he reluctantly took and left. He didn't need anyone making him a sandwich, he was fine on his own. But noon came, and he found himself eating half of the PB&J as he entered a part of the woods he'd neglected until then.

"Sophia!" He yelled. "Sophia, you out here?"

Receiving no answer he kept on walking and shouting, until the sun began to set and he was almost ready to call it off for the day and return to the farm.

Giving it one last try he cupped his hands around his mouth. "Sophia! Sophia, if you're here, it's safe to come out! Sophia!"

Sighing he turned to leave, when he saw something move in the tree next to him.

It took him only a second to grab his crossbow and point it at the possible threat. It took him a few more seconds to realize that the something in the tree wasn't a threat. In fact, it wasn't even a 'something'.

Daryl dropped the crossbow to his side.

"Sophia?" He asked, looking up the tree in disbelief. "Sophia, 'that you?"

Of course it was. What other 12 year old girl did he know of that could be hiding in that tree?

He'd found her. He couldn't believe he'd finally found her.

But nothing was set in stone yet. If she'd been bit, there'd be nothing he could do.

"Sophia. Honey," the unfamiliar word felt uncomfortable in his mouth, "go on an' climb down, I got ya."

"Mr. Daryl?" Her tiny voice answered him.

"Don't be scared Sophia, ye're safe now. C'mon, lemme take ya back to camp." He tried to encourage her.

Slowly she made her way down the tree until she stood in front of him. No blood anywhere on her, as far as he could tell. Now to the awkward part.

"Sophia, I need ya to be honest with me right now." He announced, and she nodded, wide-eyed.

He took a deep breath, dreading her answer. "Have ya been bit?"

She shook her head vehemently. "No, sir!"

He frowned at the formal address, but thought nothing of it.

Daryl looked her over. "You mind if I check, just to make sure?"

She was scared, he could see that. But she squared her little shoulders and lifted her chin up, as if giving him the go-ahead.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya, I just have to check." He said, then walked around her. Careful not to scare her more he inspected her briefly, keeping his distance. There was no visible damage, not even a scratch.

He raised his hand to her forehead, hesitating when she flinched and held her breath. Looking into her eyes to reassure her he meant her no harm he laid his palm on her forehead. No fever. For now, it was safe to assume she was okay. Carol could check her more thoroughly for injuries once they got back.

Stepping back from the kid he saw that she was blinking tiredly and realized with a shock that she had to be exhausted. Reaching into the bag he pulled out the other half of the PB&J. Bless Carol and the mother's intuition she clearly possessed, even if she didn't know.

"Here. Eat." He handed the sandwich to Sophia, whose eyes lit up at the sight of the now rare delicacy. She wavered again, her strength finally giving out.

Daryl made a decision. "C'mere. I'll carry ya."

The young girl looked a little skeptical before accepting the offer, climbing onto his back, little legs straddling his hip, one arm around his neck, the other forwarding the much-needed food to her mouth.

Daryl grabbed his crossbow, slung the bag over his shoulder and tried to secure the girl on his back the best he could with his free arm.

She was a tiny thing, he barely felt her weight.

Still he was aware of the _emotional _weight this kid represented, the enormous emotional weight that would soon be lifted off Carol's shoulders.

In a way, he was proud.

Proud because he'd found her, just like he'd said he would.

Proud because he hadn't scared her off.

Proud because he was way out of his comfort zone carrying this little girl, but knowing it was worth it. Seeing the look on Carol's face when he'd bring her back her daughter would be more than worth it.

He smiled in anticipation.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. I'll do my best to update often, but bear with me, got two stories to write now. Brought it on myself, I know that. :D**

**If you guys like it, review. Seriously, you have no idea how much your oppinion means to me. They will make my day, they always do.**

**Thanks for reading, and see you soon! :)**


	2. Fuckin' Family Reunion

**A/N: First of all, thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites :) Appreciate each and every one of them.**

**The chapter title is an allusion to another great show, the first one to get it right gets an invisible Awesomeness Seal of Approval. ;)**

**Now, without further ado, on with the story.**

* * *

He went as fast as he could, not wanting to risk losing the way in the dark. Sophia was silent, clinging onto him tiredly. He liked it that way, he wouldn't have known how to strike up a conversation with her anyway.

It wasn't long until he reached the edge of the forest. The farm was in sight now.

Remembering what had happened the last time he'd returned shuffling along this slow, he gently jostled the kid on his back.

"Hey, y'awake?"

"Yeah." Was the quiet response.

"We're almost there, see that house? Your mom's in there."

A happy giggle shook her body as she squeezed Daryl's neck.

Checking around for walkers and finding none, he sped up. "Ready?"

"Uh-huh."

He fell into a slow run, trying to announce himself as 'not-a-walker'. "Carol!" He yelled. "Rick! Carol!"

First there was nothing, then Rick, standing watch, alerted the others. "Daryl's back!"

They stepped out of the house onto the field, first Lori, then Andrea, finally he saw Carol.

"Carol!" He yelled again, Sophia's laughter ringing in his ears. "Carol, got sumthin' for ya."

Carol stared at him. She hadn't noticed Sophia yet.

He jogged closer, and then Carol's eyes widened.

"Sophia?" She whispered, raising a hand to her mouth as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Mom!" The girl called out and started to squirm.

Carol let out a sob and ran towards them, meeting them halfway. "Sophia!"

Daryl released his hold on the kid and let her slide down his back.

"MOM!" She flew into her mother's arms.

Daryl found himself smiling, confident the darkness would hide it from the others.

Carol hugged her daughter to her, planting kisses all over her face. Sophia held onto her for dear life, both crying waterfalls.

"My baby!" Carol smiled through the tears. "I can't believe I got you back."

"Daryl saved me, mom." Sophia told her mother as she hugged her neck.

And suddenly Daryl felt everyone's eyes on him. Sure, they'd had already been looking at him, but Sophia's statement seemed to bring it back to everyone's attention that the rather brutal redneck had just brought them back a little girl, and with her, their hope.

"Thank you." At first Daryl didn't realize Carol was talking to him. "Thank you for finding my little girl." She walked over to him, and before he had time to flinch, gave him a kiss on the cheek. The others were smart enough not to whistle or cheer. It wouldn't have ended well for any of them.

He shrugged. "I said I would, didn't I?"

Rick gave him a pat on the back, and okay, enough touching for the day. The next person to get near him would get a fist to the face.

He didn't expect that person to be Sophia. Granted, she kept her distance, so she didn't get said fist to the face. Not that he'd ever hit her, or any other kid or woman for that matter.

She scrambled out of her mother's embrace and stopped a few feet in front of him, looking up at him shyly.

"Thank you for saving me, Mr. Daryl, sir." She said.

There was that damn 'Sir' again. It seemed to come out automatically. He hated it. Ever since he was young, that word had only ever meant one thing to him: his drunk-off-his-ass, abusive asshole of a father. Their dad had quite literally hammered it into both him and Merle to address him as 'Sir', and _only _'Sir'. Never once had he used the expression 'dad'. He hadn't been much of one, really.

So now, any man who required others to call him 'Sir' disgusted him. He didn't want to hear those words out of Sophia's mouth. Not directed at him. He had a pretty good idea who she was used to directing them at, though. Concerning fathers, they pretty much sat in the same boat.

The thought of his father put a damper on his high spirits.

"It's Daryl." He thus answered her simply.

He immediately wondered if it'd come out too rough, but Sophia only looked a little unsure and repeated. "Okay, thank you, Daryl."

He nodded, then made to stalk off to the little place he'd carved out for himself offside their merry little camp. Daryl thought he saw someone reaching out toward him out of the corner of his eye, but said someone was stopped by a soft "No. Let him." from Rick.

Whoever it was who had been about to try -and fail- to get him to go with them walked out of his sight, and away to the tents with the others. He wasn't disappointed, he wouldn't have gone with them anyway. Not now, while they would undoubtedly have the happy reunion of the century. Not while Daryl was still waiting for _his_. Sophia had been found. Merle was still lost.

* * *

Daryl should have known the whole thing wasn't done with that. As he sat there, alone, as he preferred it, he saw two shapes coming his way. Great.

"Sophia wanted to eat here with you." Carol half told, half asked him when they were near enough. The little girl peeked her head out from behind her mother and gave him a shy smile.

"We brought you some food." Sophia held two plates in her hands.

Daryl didn't respond. He did, however, slide over on the makeshift bench (a fallen tree) to make room for them. What else was he gonna do, tell 'em No? Besides, he was hungry. That's what he told himself, he was hungry. He didn't need their company. But if they stayed, so be it.

Sophia handed him the plate, a fork, and sat down next to him. He tensed as her right arm brushed his left, she sat close, too close, but he let it go. Too tired to argue.

Her mother plopped down next to her daughter and they started eating in silence. It was can food, mostly, peas, carrots, some sort of meat.

Daryl noticed Sophia eating everything but the carrots, pushing them around on her plate with her fork.

"You don't like 'em?" He asked in between bites, motioning toward the orange vegetables.

She shook her head. "Want them?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

Sophia held their plates closer together and scooped the carrots from her plate onto his.

"Thank you for the PB&J, too." She said while he ate. "Didn't have one of those in a while."

"Ya can thank yer mom. She must have second sight or somethin'."

Sophia looked at her mom, aghast. "Did you know he was gonna find me?"

Carol threw him a look, and he saw in her eyes that she remembered all but giving up on her daughter ever being brought back.

Sadness filled her eyes before she returned Sophia's look. "Of course I did. I always knew he'd find you."

The little girl smiled at them both, oblivious to her mother's plight.

They fell silent again, and that silence continued long after they were all done eating and Sophia had become sleepy.

Daryl suddenly noticed a pressure on his shoulder, and, looking over, saw the little kid asleep, resting against his side. His first instinct was to shake her off, but he stayed still and instead threw a glance at Carol. She was gazing off into the distance.

"Wha's wrong?" He asked. As if he didn't know.

"I _didn't _know." She said quietly. "I didn't know you'd bring her back. I wasn't even counting on it anymore. How could I do that?" She sniffled. "How could I give up hope on my own child?" Tears were starting to form in her eyes and Daryl panicked. He didn't know how to deal with women, much less _crying _women.

"She's just a kid, 's a wonder she survived this long on her own. Only natural to give up hope." He tried his best to console the hysterical woman.

"_You _didn't." She insisted. "You kept looking, day after day."

"Only 'cos I wish someone had done the same for me. Got lost once when I was 'bout her age; 9 days, and that was without walkers creepin' 'round."

Carol wiped a hand across her eyes.

"Don't beat yaself up 'bout this. Ya held onto hope as long as ya could. Longer than some of the others have." Daryl felt like a fuckin' motivational speaker, but he saw that Carol had calmed down significantly.

"She's home, that's all that matters. Thank you, Daryl."

Jesus, lotta 'Thank You's today.

Sophia chose that moment to snuggle closer to him, hugging Daryl's arm to her. Carol must have seen the cry for help in his eyes and she chuckled, before standing up.

"Guess we better get going."

She reached out and gently lifted her daughter up, who only let go off Daryl's arm unwillingly, but continued sleeping.

"Goodnight, Daryl." Carol whispered, picked up the plates with her free hand and left.

Daryl caught himself staring after them until their silhouettes became one with the darkness, feeling oddly at peace with himself.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize again if any expressions are overused, I only know so many ways to say "He looked at her" :D My writing may be very clumsy at times, but I'll do my best. :) **

**Anyway, tell me what you think!**

**Have a good one guys, see ya next chapter :)**


	3. You wanna know how I got these scars?

**A/N: Thank You so much for the positive feedback, you guys rock!**

**Very short chapter today, hope that's okay, next chapters will be longer, I promise. Hard to find time to write lately. Nevertheless, hope you like it.**

**PS: Another reference in the chapter title. No one got the last one yet, so the invisible Awesomeness Seal of Approval is still up for grabs for the first one to get either of the two ;)**

* * *

Daryl woke up the next morning, angry because he'd allowed himself to sleep in. He heard the clattering of plates outside and knew that the others had already prepared breakfast.

Stepping out of the tent he saw Sophia coming his way, a plate in each hand. Inwardly he groaned. Would the little minx do this every day now?

"Good morning." Sophia greeted with a smile.

The hunter tried to get his hair somewhat in order, he could feel it sticking out to every side. "Mornin'." He grumbled.

"Here, breakfast." She held out the plate to him. "Mom's doing laundry, but she said I could eat with you. Can I?"

He shrugged. She smiled again and sat down on the log. Daryl sat down next to her and took the plate.

"Sleep well?" She asked.

He nodded as he ate, scrambled eggs with bred. Truth was, he hadn't slept this well in weeks.

"Me too." She declared happily.

"Yeah, I bet." After sleeping in the forest for days, her mother's tent had had to be heaven to her.

Just like the day before they continued to eat in silence, when Daryl suddenly felt something at his lower back.

_Poke_.

Daryl frowned and looked at Sophia. Had the kid just..._poked _him?

_Poke_.

He glared at her. "The hell yah pokin' me for?"

"You should sit straight, it's better for your back." She said matter-of-factly.

_Poke_.

"What do yah care 'bout my back?" He queried.

"Because you're my guardian angel, and I don't want you to have back problems." She explained.

He snorted. "I ain't no angel."

"Yes you are." Sophia insisted.

"No, I ain't."

"Then what's this?" She pointed toward the wings on his leather jacket that was hanging over a branch nearby.

He chuckled. The kid was smart, he'd give her that.

"Maybe...maybe you wouldn't have fallen off the horse if you had better posture." She said cheekily.

He felt himself blushing. "Who told you 'bout that?"

"The others." She shrugged. Then the smile vanished from her face. "Did you really almost die, looking for me?" The girl asked quietly. "Andrea said she shot at you."

Daryl smirked. "Almost got me, too." His fingers ghosted over the scar on his temple. "Thought I was a walker." He scoffed. "_You _try walkin' normal after a bolt impaled yah."

"Can I see?"

"See wha'?"

"The scars." The little girl said cautiously.

_What?_

"Please? It's my fault you got them."

"What are yah talkin' 'bout, kid, it's not _yer _fault."

She gave him a smile, but he saw that she didn't believe him.

"I still need to see." Sophia said. "Please."

"Say 'Please' one more time, why don't yah." Daryl mumbled. But he knew that this was important to her, so he sighed, set down his plate and lifted his shirt a little.

Removing the arrow himself had probably been a bad idea, but he hadn't had another choice. The wound had healed fine, thanks to Hershel, but the scars would remain. Not like that mattered, it was only two more to the many he already had.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt the girl's finger trace the scar, a sad look in her eyes. She met his gaze and he tried to smile, tell her it was okay.

Then she gasped, and her hand came to a rest on his lower back, where she'd poked him before. He didn't have to ask. He knew she'd found the cigarette burn, where his father had stubbed out his cigar on him when he was 7. He'd been too loud, his father had said, before pressing the searing hot ashes into his flesh.

The young girl was silent as she withdrew her hand, before turning her back on him. Daryl was about to ask her if something was wrong, when she pulled her shirt off her left shoulder, exposing her shoulder blade, and in the center of it, a cigarette burn, just like his.

Daryl saw red. He knew Ed had been abusive, hell, he had even seen some of the bruises Ed had caused Carol, but this...this reminded him too much of his own childhood. And that was a childhood he'd never wish on anyone else. Especially not this little girl.

He only noticed that he'd clenched his fists when Sophia took his hand in hers. She held it tightly, and he felt like it should have been awkward, but it wasn't. It was actually strangely comforting to have her there, telling him without words _'They can't hurt us now. They're gone. Forever.'_

Their little moment was interrupted when Carol yelled for her daughter. "Sophia! Come here for a sec, honey!"

Daryl cleared his throat as he pulled his hand out of hers. "Yah better go."

The kid stood up, gave him another smile and took off running toward her mother.

Daryl felt weird. He'd never let anyone get this close to him. He'd never had anyone who shared the same story as him.

Somehow, he already found himself looking forward to the next meal.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if Daryl blushing was too much OOC, guys. XD**

**See y'all next chapter, reviews make my day ;)**


	4. Family Dinner

**A/N: So very sorry it has taken me so long to update. First there was the traumatic events of_ Killer Within_, now I feel like _Say The Word_ has stolen this story its whole purpose. I'm not gonna spoil anything for those of you who haven't seen it, but why would anyone even wanna read this when we have that fuckin' amazing piece of an episode? You know which scene I'm talking about, I'm sure. So if you're still interested in this story and keep reading, bless you.**

* * *

Daryl dreaded the moment he had to go to Carol to pick up his cleaned clothes. He didn't much feel like crossing the camp, inviting each and every one of the group to express their gratitude. Daryl hated being the center of attention.

But he needed his clothes, so he gritted his teeth and made his way over to the clothesline.

Just like expected everyone he came across felt the need to thank him for finding Sophia or at least smile at him. The hunter only nodded at them, he didn't need them thinking they were all the best of friends now.

Carol's smile, however, was different. She smiled with all her heart at the savior of her daughter, and he found himself smiling back.

"Good morning." She said. "I'm sure you want your clothes back."

Sophia beat her mother to it and started collecting the clothes, after throwing Daryl a shy smile.

"Maggie invited us to cook for everyone in the farmhouse today." The girl informed him excitedly as she handed the laundry to him.

Awe Hell, a family dinner. One long evening trapped in an overcrowded room with these people? No thanks, he'd rather-

"You'll be there, right?" Sophia interrupted that train of thought.

He looked at her only to be met with the biggest set of eyes he'd ever seen.

"You have to." She insisted with a smile. "C'mon! It'll be fun."

He wanted to say No. He really did. But one more look at her puppy dog eyes and he was a goner.

Daryl nodded. "I'll be there."

"Yay!" She exclaimed, and, before he could stop her, wrapped her arms around him, sandwiching his laundry between them.

"Erm... " Daryl didn't know what to do, and Sophia seemed to notice she had made him uneasy, because she immediately released him.

"Sorry." She said.

"'s alright." He retorted, then cleared his throat. "Imma go huntin' for a bit."

Carol was still smiling at the two of them. "See you tonight, then."

It was good to see her so happy, Daryl decided. He liked Happy Carol. He liked that it was partly his doing that she was happy.

With those thoughts he strode over to Merle's bike, dropped his clothes next to it, picked up his crossbow and set out toward the woods.

* * *

Daryl had no luck today. Except for a squirrel that foolishly crossed his path he caught nothing. His mind was all over the place, thinking of Sophia, of Carol, of his father, and of Merle. _Where the hell was Merle? What would he say to him when he finally found him? Would Daryl go with him? Sophia would want him to stay._

Daryl frowned. Since when did he care what that little brat wanted?

He had saved her, end of story. He'd done his job. Except, wasn't there a saying that said if you saved someone's life, you'd be responsible for them? Sophia already saw him as her guardian angel. Was he responsible for her now? What the hell did that mean, anyway? Did he _want _to be responsible?

He wanted her to be happy. That much he knew.

Daryl's head started to hurt from all the questions. Why was he even concerning himself with their problems in the first place?

'_Because you care about them_.', a voice in the back of his head told him.

'_Stop_!' Daryl pushed that voice away. '_Get it together an' stop bein' a pussy, yah got food to catch_.'

But two unsuccessful hours later he decided to head back to camp, pissed that he wouldn't be bringing anything edible back with him. He contemplated looking for berries to eat for dinner when he remembered that he'd promised Sophia and Carol to come to the Greene's little get-together.

'_Damn_.' He thought. '_People_.' But he had promised. And if nothing else, he was a man of his word. So he hurried along, the last thing he wanted to do was show up late and have everyone looking at him.

When he finally got back to camp he was relieved to find people still scurrying about, although Sophia and Carol seemed to have already gone into the farmhouse.

He went to hang the crossbow on his brother's bike when he noticed something on the seat. Daryl picked it up. It was a bracelet, three strings of brown leather carefully braided and tied at the ends, definitely hand-made. He smiled. _Sophia_.

It was simple enough that people wouldn't question why he'd wear it. The bracelet looked like it had belonged to him all along when he slipped it on, and after a minute of struggling with the knot it sat perfectly.

It was okay to wear it, he told himself. No one would even notice, except for Sophia. And if it would bring a smile to her face he was more than happy to leave it on.

The thought surprised him. He had never felt the need to make someone smile. But thinking of Sophia it felt only natural to care. He shrugged. So he could actually have feelings for someone other than himself and Merle after all.

He inspected the leather bracelet once more and suddenly knew he wanted to make Sophia one too. Later, though, he'd be late for dinner.

* * *

Daryl snuck into the Greene's house unnoticed. It wasn't even his intention, he was just so used to move soundlessly during hunts that it had become his natural way of walking.

As a result he stood in the doorway, unsure where to go, when Sophia noticed him.

"Daryl!" She called happily. "Over here." Sophia pointed toward the seat across from her.

The others were polite enough to pay him little attention as he advanced the chair and saw the card on the plate that read "DARYL DIXON". Inwardly he chuckled. So Sophia had made place cards for everyone. Damn, that girl was keeping busy.

He looked up at her to see her grinning at him from ear to ear. Wondering what she was smiling about he followed her gaze to his wrist. _Right_, the bracelet.

Their eyes met and Sophia smiled at him even more. Yup, worth it.

He hid his own smile the best he could but felt an invisible force tug at the corners of his lips, and _damn_ if that force wasn't strong.

Looking around to make sure no one had seen his stupid goofy grin, he stopped at Carol, throwing him a knowing smile. Daryl quickly averted his eyes.

Maggie and Lori carried the dinner in and the room broke out into casual chatter as they ate.

Daryl gobbled his food down with one arm in his lap, the other on the table when he felt Sophia's eyes on him. He thought nothing of it and continued eating when suddenly-

_Whack_!

Sophia's foot connected with his shin under the table and Daryl's head shot up, along with everyone else's. The conversation stopped abruptly as the group prepared for an angry outburst on the part of the redneck. The girl had just kicked him, after all.

Daryl glared at Sophia to see her shooting him a scolding glare back, then making a show of sitting up straight.

Daryl threw her a long look before straightening his back and lifting his arm from his lap. Good posture, got it. Sophia nodded approvingly.

Everyone around was looking on in awe, unsure of what they'd just witnessed.

Maggie, bless her, broke the uncomfortable silence. "So, Sophia, I hear you like horses. Maybe tomorrow I can show you ours?"

"Cool!" Sophia smiled.

The others seemed to take that as a cue to resume their conversations and soon Daryl didn't have to worry about being the center of attention anymore, except for the occasional friendly glances he got from Sophia and Carol.

* * *

The rest of the evening passed uneventful. He learned that Carl still couldn't leave the bed yet but was getting better every day. He was glad. He'd had enough of mothers having to worry about their kids' safety.

When everyone was finished he quickly carried his plate into the kitchen, then made to disappear into his tent. Halfway out the door he ran into Sophia.

"You like it?" She asked, and it took him a second to realize she was talking about the bracelet.

"It's great." He nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said. It looked like she was about to hug him but changed her mind, instead gave his hand a short squeeze. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He strode off into the darkness. Tomorrow he'd make her a bracelet, too. He didn't know how yet, but he would.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you again for sticking with this story. Ss much as I loved_ Say The Word_, it basically took everything I'm trying to build up to in this story and made it canon. Which makes this story a bit unnecessary, but that might just be me. Prove me wrong by reviewing and tell me what you think ;)**

**Have fun with the episode tonight and see you soon! You guys rock :)**


End file.
